


Days Gone By

by The_Angsting_Alpha



Series: Twisted Fates [3]
Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Bottom Derek Hale, Derek can take it like a champ, Gay Sex, Housewife Stiles, M/M, Plot Twist, Stiles tops like a boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Angsting_Alpha/pseuds/The_Angsting_Alpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since becoming bonded, Stiles has not yet realized everything he is capable of. The primal urges of a wolf coursing through his veins now. Knowledge is just the first part of their challenges. Actions, just may be, what drives them both mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days Gone By

The last thing Stiles remembers is falling asleep in Derek’s arms, feeling safe in the knowledge he has gained. His eyes slowly drifting shut as he looked into the other mans closed eyes. Derek always looks so peaceful when he sleeps, and his breaths are always even and melodic. Stiles can only imagine what goes through Derek’s head when his guard is down. Does he dream of Stiles, or have his nightmares become such second nature that his body remains unresponsive to the string of emotions? The questions lingering in his head as Stiles allows his mind to wonder. His eyes close, and he drifts off into a deep sleep rivaled only by the most comatose of patients.

Stiles’ eyes beat open to a cool rush of wind, and the sound of footsteps rushing around him. Laura Hales voice a playful echo.

“Wake up Derek.” Her voice is young, and carefree.

Stiles had never known much of Laura when she was alive, just what Derek had told him, and the image of her body buried in the dirt by the Hale house. Her dark hair and perfect features a stark contrast to the horror of her severed body.

“Derek, wake up!” Her voice direct, and concerned.

Stiles feels his body move, sitting up to look directly in the young woman’s eyes. Laura looks to be in her late teens, with her hair tucked back behind her ears, and smiling directly at Stiles. “About time you wake up Derek.”

“I’m not Derek.” Derek’s voice streaming from between his sleepy lips, sounding younger than Stiles had expected. Startling him into clasping his hands together over the supple lips of a young man. Familiar to Stiles, but not the same.

“Aren’t you a little old for pretend?” Stiles’ heart jumping as Derek’s mother looks at him from the door frame.

“Am I?” The only words Stiles can seem to push out.

“Up. Your sister will drive you in today.” She says with a chuckle to her voice as she leaves for the stairs, returning to the kitchen where the rest of the Hale family is seated around the table.

After putting his clothes on, Stiles looks in the mirror, taking in Derek‘s young features. The contrast between this Derek and his obvious, this body has not been touched by the vengeful grief Stiles knows is coming. He makes his way down the Stairs for breakfast, a huge spread laid out in front of the family. He finishes eating quietly, still not sure what is happening until he hears Laura’s voice. “Time to go.“, and the two of them stand, ready to leave. Derek’s mother giving him a tight hug, causing a flash of pain to shoot across his back.

“I love you. Have a great day at school.” His mothers voice soft and supple.

Listening to the radio station both him and Laura agreed on, Stiles starts singing to familiar songs as they pull up to a red light off of Main Street. The shops all look the same as they do any other day. They all stand in a row, untouched by time, and reminiscent of a simpler day. “Where are we going?” Stiles asks, the whole day a blur so far as he looks over at Laura’s greeting smile. “School of course.” Her smile stretching nearly from one ear to another. “No playing hooky today little brother.”

Pulling up out front of the Beacon Hills High School, Laura quickly gets out. Running to the door in an eager rush. “See you later Derek.” she calls, waving her hand furiously as the door to the old building closes behind her and a friend.

Stiles gets out, and stands, leaning against the passenger side door. He poses himself as if nervous someone he may like is watching, almost expecting someone to be. Settling in on one elbow facing just up the road, waiting for something, or someone to come his way.

“Hello Sweetie.” An all too familiar voice creeping through the air from behind him. “Fancy meeting you here.” Kate Argent coming into Stiles’ view as he turns. Planting an intense kiss directly on his lips. Stiles tries to pull away, but Derek’s body refuses, pulling in deeper, in a hurried hormonal rush

“It’s nice to see you too.” Kate’s voice sounding just as alluring as ever. “Should we go somewhere more private?”

“I have class, but maybe later” He responds, hearing the same excited voice Derek speaks with when the pair is getting playful.

Stiles is enraged by hearing the exchange. His head spinning in amazement, a dark cloud coming over his eyes as he feels himself beginning to cry. The flicker of bright flames, and the sound of faint screams intruding his sleep. The smell of burning flesh poisoning the air around him. Once the Screams stop, and the flames begin to regulate, the feeling of betrayal creeps up his spine, exploding all at once in a rush of broken light.

“Stiles, Stiles! Wake up! It’s just a dream. I’m right here.” Derek’s voice worried, and hasted. “I’m right here, look at me!” His eyes intense, and concerned as Stiles comes around, throwing himself into Derek’s arms, hysterical. The images of Derek’s past engraved in his mind, he begins to cry. Streams of salty tears running down his cheeks, and into the curves of Derek’s chest.

“What on earth has gotten into you Stiles?” Derek asks, his voice concerned.

“It was a dream, but I don’t know where it came from. It was more like a memory, your memory. I dreamt of…” Stiles daring himself not to go any further.

“You dreamt of the day my family was murdered.” Derek picks up, a sad look coming over him as he feels Stiles’ hair rubbing against his chest as he nods, weeping uncontrollably.

“Derek, how.” Stiles’ voice broken and tormented. “How could she have done this to you, I felt how much you loved her.” Derek’s heart now pounding in his head.

Stiles puts his hand over Derek’s chest, feeling the beating of his heart slow at the touch. Derek’s breath evening out, his eyes wandering over Stiles’ face. Soaking in the fascinated look that Stiles knows has stretching itself over him. Their eyes meet, and there is a warm rush around the pair, a calming touch that neither has known before.

“I don’t know Stiles, but it is over now. My family is dead, and now, so is Kate. She can never hurt anyone else again.” Derek’s lips curl in an awkward manner as if trying to process something himself. “I had a dream too.” He lets out, laying his hand in Stiles’ lap.

“What kind of dream?” Stiles responds obviously concerned with the statement. “What about?”

“I woke up looking out a window into your backyard. I saw a beautiful woman tending the garden, and singing. I recognized her instantly from your pictures, and she was so calm. I had the urge to run to her, and tell her who I was to you, but when I looked in the mirror I saw you staring back at me, wearing nothing but boxers, and looking so happy. I put on whatever clothes were thrown onto your computer chair and went down to greet her. She put her arm around me, and kissed my cheek. She smelt like dirt and perfume, and I felt safe. I could never have imagined how similar our mothers were. She was just smiling at her flowers, and speaking to me tenderly as I sat there watching silently, hanging on to every word that crossed her lips. I can‘t imagine…” Derek’s voice trailing in emotion.

“That was before she got sick. She would spend every day she could outside. It‘s nothing compared to your loss Derek.” Stiles’ eyes turning away from Derek in a rush. Feeling Derek’s hand on his chin he stops, allowing Derek to slowly coax him back to his gaze.

Palm open on Stiles’ cheek, Derek looks at Stiles “ I could never have imagined when I saw this awkward, week, kid in my yard that he would become the center of my world, and I his. Stiles, we have gone through more than anyone could imagine since then, and you have never turned away from me. I never knew how strong a simple human could be. The pain you have experienced is so very equal to mine, and that is our strength. We both draw from our experience with tragedy, and our refusal to allow it to happen again. Our bond was made long before either of us knew it.” Derek’s eyes a fire Stiles can feel in his soul.

“Derek, I, I need a back massage.” Feeling a tensing between his shoulders. “I feel so weak after last night, please?” A playful pout scrolling across his face.

“Well you did spend a large portion of the night on it.” Derek laughs back, turning Stiles to face the window. “You are quite flexible when…” His voice trailing away.

“When I’m what?” Stiles scoffs, hoping Derek will continue his playful talk, it’s always a welcome distraction when they have deep conversations. Stiles can feel Derek’s fingers scrolling around his back as if tracing something. “What’s so fascinating back there?”

Derek stands up off the bed reaching his hand back to his mate. Stiles stands and lets Derek guide him to the large mirror Stiles had insisted they purchase after watching an episode of Divine Design. Derek turns him to face away from the mirror and stands next to Stiles facing the window along side him. Holding Stiles’ hand Derek looks directly into his eyes and moves closer, his hand now around the other mans waist. Derek gives him a long kiss, and begins to turn his head towards the mirror, Stiles’ gaze only breaking when he sees their reflections.

Derek’s hand rises on Stiles’ body, drawing his attention upward towards the discolored figure now staining his shoulders. A triskelion spiral, matching Derek’s, drawn out on his body. “I got a tattoo?” Stiles’ voice startled at the thought.

“No, it seems to be burnt in.” Derek replies, running his hand along the marking. “It wasn’t there last night.”

“Burnt in?” Stiles exclaims, throwing a hand over his shoulder, feeling it’s raised edges. “Your mom.”

“My mom?” Derek’s face confused. “How could she have done this?”

“She hugged me, and I felt a sharp pain in my back. Like I had come too close to a fire. It must have been her.” Stiles tearing up at the thought. “It’s almost like she knew it wasn’t you. The way she looked at me and hugged me tightly, like she knew it was special.”

“My mother didn’t hug me that morning. She gave me the usual kiss on the cheek as Laura and I walked past. I remember it vividly. No one ever forgets the day their life changes forever.” Derek’s arms now wrapped around Stiles. “She reached out to us yesterday, it isn’t that hard to believe she would do it again. Welcome to the family Stiles Hale.”

“It’s Mrs. Hale to you sour wolf.” The usual smile returning to Stiles’ face as Derek kisses him tenderly.

“To the kitchen with you. I’m hungry.” Derek replies slapping Stiles’ ass, walking into the master bath. “I’ll shower and be right down.”

“You’ll be having a bowl of cereal when you do Mr. Hale.” Stile replies, walking down the stairs towards the kitchen.

The sound of the shower echoing in his head as he prepares breakfast. Stiles has gotten used to being a “housewife”, it works for him. Derek and him work on training the pack, but afterwards it is always so normal, cooking, cleaning, watching television. It always amazes him the stark contrast between his werewolf and his lover, the only place the two worlds collide is in the bed. Derek has always been just as passionate and forceful in his training as he is when he makes Stiles his own, knowing what he wants, finding a way to get it, and not stopping until he has. There have been all too many times that it has lasted for over an hour, Derek soaking up every second of pleasure he can.

Stiles, lost in his own thoughts starts to smell his favorite scent, Derek stepping out of the shower. Usually Stiles can’t smell him until he is sitting at the table waiting for his meal. He feels his pulse raise, as his heart beats faster. Focusing on Derek he begins to hear his heartbeat, slightly elevated, but still on the calm side, rising slowly. Stiles turns the stove off and throws the eggs, he had certainly burnt, in the trash.

Ascending the stairs, fallowing some primal drive he has never experienced before, he pushes the bathroom door further open, revealing Derek half wrapped in a towel, and looking in the mirror. Stiles moves up behind him, and starts kissing his shoulder, reaching around Derek’s waist, as the towel drops to the floor. Derek tries to turn and face Stiles, but he won’t allow it, keeping his hands grasped firmly on top of Derek’s against the sink. Derek’s head bends back as Stiles starts kissing his neck, pushing his erection against Derek.

“What has gotten into you?” Derek’s voice begging for more as he tries to turn again, being met by the pressure of Stiles’ hands again. “Seriously Stiles, what are you doing?”

“Shut up.” Stiles huffs into Derek’s neck. “Just shut up.”

Derek feels Stiles’ hand leave his, and go about lowering his pajama bottoms just enough. Derek reaches his free hand back, and starts stroking Stiles, now harder than he has ever known. Stiles, grabbing Derek’s hand and thrusting it back to the counter, slowly lowers himself toward the floor.

Derek shutters as he feels the warm pressure of Stiles’ tongue probing him eagerly. “I’m going to remove my hands, you just stay still.” Stiles’ voice forceful and direct. He removes his hands, letting them drop heavily, before he gently moves his body up Derek’s, allowing his hands to trail upward until they reach their destination. Stiles starts pressing a finger in, making Derek moan as he pushes his head into the mirror. Wasting no time stiles thrusts in a second, Derek’s low moan becoming louder, and more frequent as Stiles’ fingers move in and out, preparing Derek to accept him. Derek’s body shuddering, releasing it’s tension. Stiles, taking his cue, slowly starts introducing himself to Derek’s eager body.

“Oh, fuck” Derek’s voice quivering, his hand against the mirror, as Stiles presses in deeper.

Derek’s low moans are driving Stiles’ senses into a frenzy, making him thrust harder and deeper with every breath. His heart rate rising. He can feel Derek’s breaths, shallow, and hurried, something for Stiles to focus his energy on. He can feel the warmth in him stirring, ready to escape already. Stiles reaches around, finding Derek’s eager erection. He wraps his hand around it, stroking Derek with every thrust, finding himself looking into the foggy mirror, Derek’s contorted face and open lips staring back at him as he let’s himself be taken.

“Tell me you want it.” Stiles’ voice shaking with every thrust.

“Fuck Stiles.” Ripples of fog spider across the mirror as Derek speaks. “Just do it.”

“Tell me you want it, or I will stop.” Stiles retorts, stroking Derek’s erection harder as he thrusts in deeply.

“I don’t want it Stiles. I fucking need it.” Derek forces between breaths, trying to turn his head towards Stiles, but unable to muster the strength.

Stiles thrusts every inch of himself inside Derek, pulls back slowly, and pushes himself back inside with a loud exhale. His grip on Derek’s dick tightens as he strokes it slower, feeling the salty stick of Derek’s excitement. The pressure of Derek’s cum building and Stiles can feel it under his fingers, loosening his grip as the warm eruption flows over his fingers and to the ground.

Derek’s breaths only become more hurried as Stiles thrust into him harder, looking for his release. Derek puts both of his hands on the counter, gripping the ledge like it is the only thing keeping him grounded. Stiles thrusts starting to push frenzied moans, and breaths out of him as he grasps Derek’s hips, pulling himself in deeper. Stiles can now feel something tighten, and swell inside of himself, his moans getting louder and deeper as he finally releases, the counter cracking under the pressure of Derek’s grip.

“Now clean up this mess, I have to go get breakfast ready.” Stiles breath catching as he pulls out of Derek.

Derek can’t quite wrap his head around what has just happened as he wipes down the counter and floor in the bathroom with the bleach cloths Stiles always has under the sink, rubbing his fingers across the fresh crack in the granite. Stiles has never acted like this before, forcing himself on Derek, and all but raping him. Derek catches a glimpse of his bruised hip in the mirror, already fading, but none the less showing him what Stiles is capable of now. He finishes by cleaning the mirror as the smell of real bacon begins wafting up the stairs.

Stiles looks at the staircase just as Derek appears at the bottom, the towel now wrapped back around his waist. “I hope you’re hungry.” He states gesturing at the spread, worthy of any buffet, laid out on the table. “Go ahead, dig in.”

Derek takes a seat at the round table, their first purchase for the new home. “So, can you tell me what the hell that was Stile?” Derek asks as he loads his plate with bacon and eggs.

“I have no idea, but it was fun.” Stiles’ amusement obvious as he takes the seat across from Derek. “All I know, is I am starving now.” grabbing almost every piece of food he can fit on his plate. “I just caught a smell of you, and I couldn’t stop myself.” The muffled words strewn between chews.

“You’ve never acted like that before.”

“I’ve never had the urge to act like that before.” Stiles points out between bites. “I’m assuming it had something to do with the whole ‘you will inherit each others strengths and weaknesses’ thing Deaton was going on about yesterday. You have to admit, it was pretty amazing.”

“You bruised my hip.” Derek points out playfully.

“You broke my counter top.” Stiles smiles at Derek. “Stop giving me that smug look, I still haven’t made up my mind on a round two.”

Derek stands, and grabs his plate, heading toward the kitchen sink, he stops just long enough to give his mate a kiss. “I wouldn’t mind that at all.” His grin obvious even though he isn’t facing Stiles.

Stiles finishes his meal and brings his plate to the sink, where Derek is washing the dishes. Stiles puts his hands around Derek’s waist, and his chin on his shoulder. “I love seeing you do house work.” His words halted by a distant sound. “Scott is here.” Stiles says in surprise. “Are you expecting him?

“No.” Derek’s answer direct, and to the point. “I guess round two will have to wait for now.” planting a kiss on Stiles’ cheek.

“Is anyone home?” Scott’s voice traveling through the house. “Derek? Stiles?”

“In here Scott.” Stiles replies, removing his arms from Derek’s waist. “In the kitchen.”

“Derek, I have some news for you. Allison’s father found someone while he was raiding the old warehouse he fallowed the Omega to. He has been trying to get information out of her, but she refuses to tell him anything. He thinks Stiles may be able to help.”

“Oh, and what makes Chris say that?” Derek replies with an air of dismissal.

“I don’t know, all that he told me was…” Scott’s voice unsure of itself.

“What did he tell you Scott?” Stiles asks calmly. “If it has something to do with me, don’t you think we should lose the suspense and just get down to it?”

“Stiles, she asked for you.” Scott replies, lowering his head.


End file.
